In a normal heart, we have mitral valve that consists of leaflet and papillary muscle, as well as chords, which control the closing of the one-way valves, as shown in FIG. 36. However, when there is a heart attack, and the chord and muscles are damaged, then the mechanism to close the valve is not working anymore. Thus, one has to reconnect and repair that. Traditionally, the surgeon goes inside the heart and does the attachment on both sides of the torn or ruptured corde (connection), by stitching or sewing the “connector” from both ends, to resume the connectivity and functionality of the valve. This is hard to do, as the bottom part of the connector is inside the heart, and it is, therefore, hard to see and access. The valves may get damaged, as well, which then, have to be replaced altogether, which is bad for the patient.
Thus, it is desirable to find an apparatus that facilitates the connection for the bottom part of the corde (connector) inside the heart, to reduce the risk and failure rate. This is the subject of this invention. However, the invention and embodiments described here, below, have not been addressed or presented, in any prior art.